This invention relates to a display system for displaying video images on a color cathode ray tube.
The invention more particularly relates to a color separator used with a multicolor film display system for displaying the film on a color television type display unit.
In the prior art the technique most commonly used to separate colors of colored light signals is to use dichroic mirrors. Dichroic mirrors typically transmit a narrow band of wavelengths of light while reflecting all other wavelengths of light. In certain color television applications dichroic mirrors are typically used which respectively transmit red, blue and green light. These are combined in a manner well known in the art to separate the red, blue and green components of light for further processing to make up a raster scan color video signal used to provide a display on a color cathode ray tube. These dichroic mirror color separators are relatively expensive and require a relatively large amount of space. Thus, there is a need for a color separator that is relatively small and inexpensive compared to prior art dichroic mirror separators.